Shadowpaw
Shadowpaw, also known as The Feline Phantom, is the initial villain-turned-anti-hero of the thirteenth Whisker Haven movie, Legend Of The Feline Phantom. He was originally foretold to be The Feline Phantom, a spirit of whom would wreck havoc among the pets Friday The 13th of whom appears during the pet's musical performance. He initially plans to cast Whisker Haven into eternal chaos, but has a change of heart after developing feelings for Dreamy. He is voiced by Alessandro Juliani. Appearance He very much resembles a kitten version of L from the anime Death Note. He is extremely skinny and ghostly in appearance with white fur, messy, scraggily black hair, and sunken-in black eyes with dark circles surrounding them, giving him a very skeletal-appearance in a very ghastly manner. He has a black nose and black pawpads and wears a black cape, shoes, and top hat as The Feline Phantom. He is never seen smiling until the end of the film after The Palace Pets accept him. Personality Initially, his personality is very intimidating, threatening, cold, bitter, cruel, and cold-hearted, kidnapping Ms. Featherbon without any mercy and sabotoging the pets. However, the reasoning behind this is discovered as he was not shown love by even his parents due to being considered "ugly" and cast out by the world, leaving him to live underground, alone, frustrated, and bitter. However, after developing feelings towards Dreamy, he becomes warm towards her and far kinder. However, when she is threatened to be taken by Lightning, he becomes jealous and attacks Lightning, revealing an envious, obsessive, possesive side to his personality, as he claims that he wants Dreamy to have no other friends and have her all to himself. However, in the end he lets her go, and retreats to the tunnels. The Palace Pets see how he wasn't truly evil and offer him a second chance to live among the pets, but he rejects the offering as he believed he wouldn't fit in the world above anymore and retreats, never to be seen again. Trivia * Not only does he bear an incredibly similar physical appearance to L from Death Note, he shares his voice actor. * He sings three songs in the movie. * His first and only appearance is in the film, and it's unknown if he'll ever appear again, though it is doubtful due to returning to the Underground, where the characters never explore in the show, but there is a Season 9 petition going on. * He is at odds with Shadow and Lightning, who both also have feelings for Dreamy. * He doesn't mind when Dreamy falls for Shadow, as he himself belives that Shadow is better for her than himself. Songs Whisker Haven Movie 13: Legend Of The Feline Phantom "What Can I Say?" "Shadowpaw's Lament" "Finale" Category:Cats Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Villians Category:Boys Category:Reformed Characters Category:Kids Category:White Category:Black Category:Black eyes Category:Unowned Pets Category:Phantoms Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Black Nose Category:Princess Aurora Category:Unnowned Pets Category:False antagonist Category:Tragic character Category:Kittens